Running From Nothing
by Serenity Dinago
Summary: She was interesting to him, so he chased her. He acted as her pet getting, close to steal the pureness but ended up falling in love. But in the end she found out she was really running from nothing this is rated M just incase
1. Running from a fox

Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Running from a fox

Running, she was running, running as fast as her legs would take her. She gasped as her foot caught in a random root. Falling, she was falling, falling to the ground and as she twisted her foot. There was no hope for her now…

Youko pov

He grinned as the little vixen fell to the ground; he slowly approached her in his fox form.

She looked up just as he sat down right in front of her and tilted his head to the side trying to look cute.

Kagome's pov

Sitting up the best she could Kagome look at the silver fox that some time ago was chasing her. Watching, as he tilts his head cutely, she lifts up her hand slowly and pets his twitching ear. Now sure the animal would not bite her.

"I wonder why you were running after me." Kagome asked the fox her answer was a soft purring noise. The silver fox licked Kagome's hand.

Trying to get up Kagome hissed in pain totally forgetting about her foot, so instead she crawled to the hollow tree behind her and hid in it, the fox fallowed her, and placed his head in her lap and closed his eyes. Knowing that the fox would not hurt her kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep…

Youko pov

When he was sure the women, was asleep, Yoko turned in to his human form and looked at her foot.

"Ha! She only twisted it; this game will be no fun if she can't run." He said as he pulled a seed out of his hair and smashed it in his hand.

Placing the now healing goop on her foot and rubbing it in slowly so he would not wake her. Pleased with the work he switched back in to his fox form and went to sleep knowing that she would be fine in the morning.

My pov

Kagome woke with a giggle as she fox licked her face.

"I guess you want me to get up." She said as she crawled out of the tree and stood.

Gasping and she wiggled her foot around.

"That's odd I could have sworn I twisted it yesterday, oh well guess I need to find sesshomaru, inuyasha and the group," she said aloud as she walked, the silver fox fallowed her and nudged her hand. Looking down at him, she sees a dead already cleaned chicken in his mouth.

"Now where did u get this from…awe did u get it for me to get." Smiling happily, kagome reached for a couple pieces of wood, starts a fire. Placing the chicken on a metal shish kabob from her time and puts the chicken over the fire. When it was finished, cooking kagome gave a big peace to the fox and ate some her. Once finished eating kagome put out the fire and her and the fox went on their way.

A/n so tell me what you thought of it


	2. Chapter 2 Running From A Dog

Running from nothing

Chapter 2 running from a dog

Previously

"Now where did u get this from…awe did u get it for me to get." Smiling happily, Kagome reached for a couple pieces of wood, starts a fire. Placing the chicken on a metal shish kabob from her time and puts the chicken over the fire. When it was finished, cooking Kagome gave a big peace to the fox and ate some her. Once finished eating Kagome put out the fire and her and the fox went on their way.

Now!

Walking down the path she knew was to the well Kagome was deep in thought.

'I wonder if Inuyasha will let me keep it… I wonder if Sesshomaru will...' blushing at the thought of the demon lord Kagome giggled a little.

Youko pov

Looking up at the strange women he was walking besides Youko was getting curious.

'Why is she blushing and giggling, hn must be thinking of her lover, if she has one if not I will be more than happy to show her a good time' grinning to himself Youko proudly walked beside Kagome.

Sniffing the air Youko growled. 'I smell dog….'

Normal pov

A white light appeared in front of Kagome Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome giggled a bit as the demon lord started to sniff her.

"Miko you have been around a fox I can smell it's seed" Sesshomaru plainly put.

Blushing Kagome lightly hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder.

"Sesshomaru I did not have sex with any one! God what is up with dog demons and other animals" Kagome yelled hoping it would hurt his ears.

Sesshomaru chuckled "miko I did not mean you lay with the fox, I ment the fox used healing power on you."

Kagome blushed and coughed. "O-oh umm the only fox I have been around is this cute little guy here" Kagome said as he bend down and pet Youko's ear, Youko purred and licked Kagomes hand and the nuzzled it looking up at Sesshomaru.

"See Sesshomaru he is perfectly safe now I just need to give him a name…" Kagome said

"Youko" Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

"Youko… oh Sesshomaru that is perfect!" Kagome said as she ran up behind Sesshomaru and hugged him then turned back to pet Youko. Sesshomaru having his back to Kagome had a tinny almost unseen able pink tint to his cheeks.


End file.
